<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Organ by CarnivalMirai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911464">Organ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai'>CarnivalMirai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Jagten | The Hunt (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Lucas (Jagten), Crying During Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Character Death, Organ Transplantation, Top Will Graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after the funeral, Lucas gets a parcel from one W. Graham. At first, he thinks it’s a wrong delivery. But the parcel is addressed directly to him. So curiously, he opens it. </p><p>Inside the box is another box. This time, in the shape of a small house or kennel— it’s a build-a-bear bear. He pulls the box out to see a card slipped in the box, again, addressed to Lucas. So he opens it. </p><p> <i>Dear Lucas,<br/>I’m sorry for the loss of your son. He saved my life. I thought maybe you’d enjoy his heart beat. I hope you enjoy the bear.<br/>Kindly yours,<br/>Will Graham</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Lucas (Jagten)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Organ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is purely self indulgent I just NEED more Rusticdogs 😭😭😭</p><p>The smut kinda sucks but I hate writing it so take it or leave it 😂 </p><p>Not beta read you know how I roll</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucas has been waiting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his leg bouncing as he sits outside the operating theatre, just waiting for any news. He bites his tongue and holds back his tears. His ex wife sits beside him, but they share no words. She holds his hand, squeezing tight. They may be divorced, but their love for Marcus does not keep them apart. He needs them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light above the operating theatre door goes dim. Lucas’ head jerks up, biting his lip as the surgeon comes out of the operating theatre. He pulls off his face mask to talk to them, but the look on his face tells Lucas all that he needs to know. His heart drops in his chest and his throat tightens up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We tried our best.” The surgeon says. “I’m sorry to tell you that Marcus hasn’t made it.” Lucas breaks down. Tears flood down his face as his head drops to his hands. His whole world has just fallen apart. Now, he’ll be alone forever. “As for his organs, there is the option to donate them. If you wish for that to—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Donate them.” Croaks Lucas, heart heavy. He can barely look at the surgeon. “He’d want that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, per your request, his organs will be donated. I’m sorry for your loss.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas watches as they wheel his son out of the operating theatre, cold and pale. He only gets a minute to look at him. To grab his hand and cup his face, to run his thumb over his eyes and kiss his hairline, his lips warm against cold skin. Then, his son is taken away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will is ecstatic when he gets a phone call from the hospital. Finally, after years of waiting, there’s a heart available for him. A compatible, healthy heart to replace his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’ll be there soon.” Will quickly phones Alana to care for his dogs, and as soon as she arrives, Will gets into the taxi and rushes to the hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His condition has slowly been getting worse, his heart weakening and beginning to deteriorate. So he’s never been more excited to receive a call from the hospital. His heart pounds in his chest, his leg bouncing up and down as he sits in the taxi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he gets out, he grabs his bag and checks himself into the hospital. The receptionist hands him a hospital gown and leads him to his room. He’ll be recovering here for the next few weeks, so he takes the time to make his room feel a little more homey. While he waits for the surgeon, he unpacks his bag, pulling out his favourite blanket and pyjamas for after surgery, and setting a plush toy on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will finished changing in time for the surgeon to knock on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister Graham? It’s time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas comes home to an empty house. To think that just last week, Marcus had said goodbye to him, with the promise of returning next week. Fanny whimpers when he picks her up and cries into her fur. Now, he’s truly alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus’ mother phones… but he doesn’t pick up. For now, he just wants to be left alone. His thumb hovers over Marcus’ contact icon and shakily, he taps to call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, you’ve reached Marcus. I’ll call you back when I’m free, or you can phone back later!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tears line Lucas’ waterline as he begins to sob. The sound of Marcus’ voice is just too much at the moment, Lucas would give anything to have him back. Through watery eyes, Lucas replays Marcus’ last voice mail to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi dad, classes just finished so I’ll be on my way over soon. I love you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A wave of pure anguish washes over Lucas. Just like that, he’s lost his son. His heart feels heavy in his chest as he hugs Fanny, sobbing into her fur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi dad, classes just finished so I’ll be on my way over soon. I love you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucas replays that last voicemail over and over, and it stings every time Marcus’ voice rings in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi dad, classes just finished so I’ll be on my way over soon. I love you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucas sobs until his throat is hoarse and his head is pounding. Fanny whimpers, licking away his tears as she cuddles up to him and Lucas can only manage a wobbly smile in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi dad, classes just finished so I’ll be on my way over soon. I love you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucas chokes on a moan as he sniffles, his arms shaking as he holds Fanny close to his chest, his fingers digging into her fur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas doesn't think he’ll ever move past this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six hours after Will went into the operating theatre, he is wheeled back to his room, fast asleep and passed out from the anaesthetic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes Will right up until the next day to arouse from his slumber. His eyes are bleary as he blinks the sleep away, the hospital lights blinding as he opens his eyes. His whole body aches, but in particular, his chest feels tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long later, the doctor comes in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Mister Graham,” Doctor Lecter greets with a smile. “As you probably have guessed, your transplant was successful. Congratulations.” Will gives him a tired smile, sighing softly. Will sits up as the doctor comes in a pulls the clipboard from the foot of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, a heart transplant comes with a lot of care instructions. You’ll need to take immunosuppressants for the rest of your life. These stop your immune system from attacking the heart, however, it makes you much more susceptible to illnesses like pneumonia, influenza, even common colds. I will be prescribing you with Tacrolimus, and I recommend that you continue to take the same brand even when you leave.” Will nods, sighing softly as the doctor takes notes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will need to be careful of your diet in order to prevent illness and reduce the risk of rejection. You will need to come in for regular checkups, but if you have any symptoms of rejection, you must come in immediately. Things like shortness of breath, heart palpitations, fatigue, loss of appetite or dizziness are all symptoms, but you'll get a full list when you leave.” Will can only nod dumbly - there’s so much information to absorb. “If you have any of those symptoms, come in and we’ll conduct a cardiac biopsy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll also be on medication to lower your blood pressure for the first year or so, as well as medication to prevent risk of infection. Now, with that out of the way, how do you feel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tired.” Mumbled Will. “Sore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be in hospital for the next three to four weeks so we can monitor your recovery. Be aware that your body could reject the transplant at any time, and the critical period is the first month which is why we’ll keep you in.” He says. “You’ll have a scar running right down the centre of your chest. That should heel up well, and if you want we can provide you with a cream to reduce the scarring.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is umm… is there anything I can’t do? Now that I’ve had a heart transplant?” Asks Will, pulling the blankets up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No strenuous activity for the first six months. After that, no extreme sports. No skydiving, no bungee jumping, no abseiling… anything like that. You will also need medical clearance to fly if you wish to do so.” Stiffly, Will nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will I have to quit my job?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your occupation?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A criminal profiler.” Will says. “For the FBI.” The doctor hums, impressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it you're a frequent flier.” Will nods. “That’s up to your employer. Just remember that you cannot fly frequently, no matter how important your job is. Anymore questions?” Will shakes his head. “Then I’ll send the nurse in with breakfast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas doesn't sleep the whole night. His whole body is exhausted, his head hurts, his throat hurts. But still, he cannot sleep. Marcus should be sound asleep down the hall, curled under the sheets. But he’s not. Instead, he’s lying in the morgue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas is truly alone. His whole family has broken apart. The clock ticks through the deafening silence of his room. Fanny had accompanied him in bed tonight, desperate to make sure her master is okay. Lucas can’t help but feel guilty. If he and his wife had never split up, if Marcus didn’t have to travel from home to home, he’d still be here. He’d still be alive, and sleeping in the next room over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas had asked Marcus to come a weekend early, because he was going to be away the weekend Marcus was initially supposed to visit. If only Lucas had never asked Marcus to come a weekend earlier. Lucas would give up anything to have Marcus back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would give anything to drink hot cocoa in front of the fire with him, hunt in the forest with him, hack wood with him, cook with him. He’d do anything to have all of that back. Suddenly, life has no purpose anymore. His only reason to smile is gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll never forgive himself for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time Will sees the fresh scar, it’s still bright red and healing. He can’t touch it yet, but he’s awfully tempted. Part of him wonders who his heart came from. Who it was that gave their life for Will to have a second chance at his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks in the bathroom mirror, staring at the stitches on his chest, tracing the redness in the proximity. If he got a heart, it means someone else lost theirs. There’s a family out there grieving, mourning the loss of their loved one. The sudden loss too— it’s not like Will’s heart came from someone who was ill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone lost a loved one. Either in an accident or they were killed or whatever— the point is, someone lost a loved one and as a result, Will got a heart. And he can’t help but feel heavy with sadness over that. Whoever the donor was, Will wants to find their family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that’s too much to think about at the moment - he’s still confined to the walls of the hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s going to be a long and lonely month without his dogs. Jack Crawford has come to visit once, only to ask when he’ll be back at work. And Alana has come to visit too. With an update on his dogs. Other than that, he’s had no visitors. Only now is Will beginning to realise how lonely he truly is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the funeral comes around, he brings Fanny with him for moral support. He’s spent the last two weeks crying his eyes out, barely eating and barely sleeping. But he makes himself look presentable for Marcus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He meets his ex wife at the church.  All she can do is offer him a warm hug, her lip quivering as she envelopes Lucas in her arms. They may be divorced, but they were once in love. They had a son together. She cries as she holds Lucas, whispering quiet words of reassurance in his ear as he grips her tight, sobbing into her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay there, embraced at the doorway of the church, until Lucas is all cried out. He lifts his head, and she brushes his tears away with her thumb, giving him a comforting smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on… let’s lay him to rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will has been cleared for discharge in the following week— a week earlier than he’d expected. His heart has taken well to his body— or rather— his body has taken well to his new heart. Eventually, the stitches will dissolve and he’ll be left with a six inch scar running between his pectorals. A scar he’ll be proud of, that’s for sure, but also a scar to remind him that someone lost their life in order for Will to have his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor comes into his room just as Will finishes in the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mister Graham.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Will smiles softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling today?” He asks, fiddling with the equipment so he can monitor Will’s heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better. Less sore, scar is less itchy… feelin’ okay.” Will says with a half smile as he anxiously waits for the doctor to hold the stethoscope to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Lecter listens closely to Will’s heartbeat, eyeing the spikes on the heart monitor and the numbers in the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still seems healthy and adjusting well.” He says. “I’ll call the nurse in to bring your medicine with your breakfast.” The doctor turns to leave, but Will stops him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm… Doctor Lecter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The organ donor… is… is it possible for me to find out who it was?” Will asks, swallowing thickly. “Or, well, who the family is?” Doctor Lecter cocks his bow curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Doctor Lecter says. “Would you like to have a copy of those records for your personal reference?” Will nods. “Then I shall bring them to you now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas is inconsolable as the casket gets lowered into the ground. His heart sinks heavy in his chest, the last of it cracking as he stands over the hole in the ground, tossing a white rose in. He kneels down beside the open grave, staring through teary eyes at the gold plaque on the casket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when the grave is covered, Lucas stays behind. His shaky hand caresses the small wooden post in front of the grave. He sniffles, running his thumb over Marcus’ name, choking on a sob. The little wooden signpost has his son’s name on it, his date of birth and his date of death, it’s a temporary placement before a headstone can go in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun is beginning to set, but Lucas refuses to leave. Even when it starts to rain Lucas can’t bring himself to leave. Rain clings to the tips of his hair, trickling down his face. It disguises the tears staining his cheeks - the weather really knows how to make a mockery of him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas doesn’t leave until the rain has passed and the moonlight is out and his tears are dry. He lets out a shaky breath, wiping his tears away as he stands up on trembling legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Will gets discharged just under a month after his transplant, Doctor Lecter hands him his medication, along with details on his donor’s family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arrives home, where Alana is waiting for him with his pack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home.” She smiles as she releases his pack so he can greet them. Will kneels down to his dogs and cooes, giving them ample cuddles and kisses. “All went well it seems?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Will smiles, “I should be back at work in a couple of weeks.” While Will showers his dogs in attention, Alana helps him bring his things into the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How often do you need to take your meds?” She asks when Will comes into the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every day. For the rest of my life. I’ve had the immunosuppressant but not the one for my blood pressure— could you pass me those please?” Alana fishes through the package to find the correct medication. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” She asks, pulling out a document with a series of unfamiliar names. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Donor information.” Sighs Will. “I just can’t imagine losing a family member.” He murmurs, swallowing his pill. “Not like that at least… I mean… these transplants don’t come from people who died from… natural causes.” He sighs again, downing some water. “I guess I just feel bad for them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, there are lots of stories where people who have had organ transplants try to make contact with their donor’s family. Maybe you can give it a try.” Will hums, unsure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to overstep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s worth a try.” Alana smiles. “You know who they are, but they don’t know who you are. Even if they wanted to reach out, they can’t. Give it a try.” Will gives another contemplative hum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I suppose I did ask for donor information for a reason.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week after the funeral, Lucas gets a parcel from one W. Graham. At first, he thinks it’s a wrong delivery. But the parcel is addressed directly to him. So curiously, he opens it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the box is another box. This time, in the shape of a small house or kennel— it’s a build-a-bear bear. He pulls the box out to see a card slipped in the box, again, addressed to Lucas. So he opens it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Lucas, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry for the loss of your son. He saved my life. I thought maybe you’d enjoy his heart beat. I hope you enjoy the bear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kindly yours, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will Graham</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas tears up again reading the card. A wobbly smile crosses his face and shaky hands put the card down to open the box. Inside the box is a stuffed bear. A rather large stuffed bear with a cute bow and sweet eyes and the cutest nose. Tears trickle down Lucas’ face as he holds the bear to his ear and squeezes the chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart skips a beat when he hears Marcus’ heartbeat. It feels so comforting to hear. He sobs into the bear’s belly as he presses the chest again to hear Marcus’ heartbeat once more. He sits down, holding the bear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This Will Graham… Lucas wants to see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Will doesn’t hear anything back for almost two weeks, he assumes that the gift was unwelcomed. It’s not a big deal— he tried, at least. Perhaps they just don’t want to be bothered or have a reminder of what they lost. It was worth the shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, amidst his pondering, there’s a knock on the door. Winston barks to let him know. Quickly, Will goes to open the door and standing there, is a bespectacled man, who’s holding a bear that is all too familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Will?” Will smiles at the sight of the man. He seems tender, his features soft and eyes bright, yet dulled by grief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be Lucas.” He says. “Would you like to come in?” Lucas stares at the handsome man, his curls untamed and stubble growing out. He has the brightest blue eyes and the kindest smile— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Lucas whispers with a soft smile, squeezing the bear. “I just wanted to see… you…” he swallows, gazing up at the younger man. “I-I’m sorry for bothering, I just… umm… thank you,” he smiles wearily, “for the bear… I really appreciate it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas’ smile is contagious. Will wouldn’t have expected someone like him to have a son, let alone to have lost one. He seems lonely… Will doesn’t want him to be lonely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave now… sorry for coming by unannounced.” Lucas swallows and turns around to leave. He’s seen the man with Marcus’ heart… perhaps now he can move on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Will reaches out to grasp his arm to stop him leaving. “You’ve come all this way… stay a little while.” Lucas turns back around, his heart pounding as Will smiles at him. And he can’t help but smile back. “I’ve got tea.” Will says. “No coffee though, not allowed to drink it anymore.” He chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas looks up at him with big, hopeful eyes, clutching the bear to his chest. He looks so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>helpless, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will thinks. He can’t even imagine the grief Lucas is going through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Lucas asks. “You must still be recovering and I don’t want to intrude so—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucas.” Will cuts him off as he begins to ramble, and smiles kindly. “Come in.” Lucas looks up at him with sweet eyes as Will steps aside to let him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas’ cheeks tint a little pink as he's immediately greeted by Will’s pack. Will sees the way his eyes light up when Lucas bends down to fuss over his dogs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” He cooes sweetly, giving a hug dog a fuss and a scratch as each dog crowds around him. He instantly feels more relaxed in the company of Will’s pack. They’re all adorable. Soft and well behaved and sweet. “You want cuddles too?” He cooes to one of the other dogs, reaching out to scratch his tummy. “Yeah… good boy…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will stands by and watches with a smile as Lucas showers his dogs in affection. Clearly, they have a love for dogs in common. Lucas seems timid. Perhaps it’s because he’s lonely— not used to having company. Or perhaps it’s because Will is a new person. He seems gentle and fragile and withdrawn and Will finds himself wanting to get to know him. His heart once belonged to Lucas' son, after all. He doesn’t intend to fill the gap… but maybe he can help Lucas work through his grief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like dogs too?” Will asks as Lucas admires his dogs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He smiles sweetly. “I have one myself… my only company now.” Will doesn’t miss the way Lucas’ lip quivers and his nose turns red with anguish. It’s heartbreaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for your loss.” Will kneels down to Lucas as tears gather in his waterline. Lucas sniffles and removes his glasses to dry his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry.” Lucas smiles wearily. “You wouldn’t have a heart otherwise.” Will’s heart thuds in his chest. This man is so kind and considerate - even through his grief he has time to think about Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will reaches for the tissues on the coffee table and pulls one. A gentle hand reaches for Lucas’ face to dry his tears and Lucas nods his thanks, clutching the bear to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was about to make lunch before you arrived.” Will says. “Would you like to have lunch with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas already feels bad for turning up out of the blue, let alone interrupting Will’s lunch time. But Will’s company is already so comforting and Lucas has been so alone for the last month. He’s seen nobody since he lost Lucas, except for his ex wife for the funeral. Maybe lunch will lift his spirits a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas feels like he’s overstayed his welcome after lunch, but Will insists that he should stay a bit longer - could both use the company after all. Lucas can’t help but feel a little nervous. Will sits down on the sofa and Lucas occupies the other end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can sit closer you know.” Muses Will. “I don’t bite.” He chuckles lightheartedly. Will watches as Lucas’ face blushes again, eyes averting away as he clutches his bear, but shuffles closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How umm… how is it?” Asks Lucas. “The heart… are you… are you doing okay?” Lucas asks quietly as Will pours him a cup of tea and hands it to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… it’s goin’.” Will chuckles sheepishly, smiling. “My scar itches and sometimes it feels a bit tight but… it’s healing.” Will says. “I have to go back to the hospital every month for a check up… you know… make sure my body isn’t rejecting it or anything.” Lucas nods dumbly, unsure of what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stares at Will. He’s got soft, fluff curls and bright eyes and a five o’clock shadow. Lucas stares the man up and down as he talks, fussing Winston on the floor beside him at the same time, and Lucas can’t stop thinking about the heart in his body. The heart that came from his son, from Marcus. And it brings him right back to that day, when his phone first rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembers picking up the phone, and dropping it before the conversation is even over to rush to the hospital. He remembers sitting outside the operating theatre for what felt like hours, leg bouncing up and down anxiously. He remembers being told </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry to tell you Marcus hasn’t made it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before Lucas can even stop them, tears are welling in his eyes and flowing down his face. Shaking hands hold his bear tight, and it’s the sniffle that cuts Will off and catches his attention. Will turns to face the older man and he doesn’t have to ask to know why he’s crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles pitifully and pulls a tissue from the box on the coffee table. Gently, he pats away the tears he can reach, his heart heavy as he watches Lucas cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Croaks Lucas. “I don’t mean to… to cry so much.” He sniffles as Will dries his tears. “We’ve only just met and I’m already…” Lucas’ sentence trails off as he smiles shakily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t help it.” Smiles Will reassuringly. “Besides, it seems like you need someone to cry to. So you can cry all you like, I don’t mind. I have dogs for comfort, too.” Will clicks his tongue and Buster jumps up onto the sofa and right into Lucas’ lap. Instantly, he notices the way Lucas smiles, eyes glittery and wet as he gazes at the puppy in awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re all very cute.” Smiles Lucas as he scratches Buster’s ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are. And they’re always up for cuddles and scratches and belly rubs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they’ll get plenty of those from me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas can’t help but notice how… warm and comfortable it is to have Will’s presence. The last month has been nothing but cold and dark, but being in Will’s company has made it that bit more bearable. Plus… it’s nice to know who has Marcus’ heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time night fell, Lucas had loosened up a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I umm… I need to head back and feed my dog.” Lucas says sheepishly, regretfully ending their conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for keeping you so long.” Will smiles, getting up off the couch to lead Lucas to the door. “If you want… you can come by again soon?” Will offers. “I’d come to you but… I can’t go too many places for now. Immunocompromised.” Lucas’ face lights up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next weekend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to go to the hospital next weekend. But I can do the weekend after?” For the first time in weeks, Lucas smiles. Genuinely smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll see you in two weeks time.” Lucas turns to leave, but Will stops him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait—“ Lucas turns back around, eyes quizzical. “Let me have your number first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas doesn’t text first. He doesn’t want to seem like a bother. So it’s a surprise when half way through the week, he receives a text from Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From: Will </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hope your day is better today. There’s light at the end of the tunnel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas’ face breaks out into a wide smile. He’s still on compassionate leave, and it’s incredibly lonely. So having a text from Will makes his day that little bit brighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: Will </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you, Will. I hope today is good for you too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: Will </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your text made my day a little better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A reply comes in quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From: Will </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then I’ll be sure to send them more often :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Will does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Lucas gets another text, this time, with a picture of Will’s dogs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From: Will </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[New Image]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack and Buster begging for food. You’d think I don’t feed them 🙄</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas chuckles at the text and replies quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To: Will </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fanny is the same. Must be a dog thing - no matter how much I feed her she still begs for food. Just greedy </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas finds time passing a little faster when they text. They seem to have clicked quite quickly, much to Lucas’ surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will is nice. He’s kind and understanding, and it feels good to be close to a part of his son. The younger man seems to make a conscious effort to make sure Lucas doesn’t feel alone. They’ve only known each other for a handful of days but already, Lucas appreciates his presence more than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas is fragile. So fragile. Will thinks that even without the death of his son, he’d still be fragile and sensitive, but grief has amplified that. He finds himself wanting to get to know the man better, connect with him. He’s lonely, that much Will can tell. And Will would feel bad if he didn’t make an effort to break through his shell and welcome him with open arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will can’t stop thinking about the grief Lucas must feel, having lost someone so dear to him. Even many years ago when one of his pack members died, Will grieved for months and months. He can't imagine grieving a lost child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t expect Lucas to reply to his text. He’s grieving and doesn’t seem to have that kind of energy. So he’s delighted to get a reply within a minute. Smiling at his phone, he swallows down his medication and types out a response just as quickly as he’d received one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will can’t stop thinking about the grief Lucas must feel, having lost someone so dear to him. Even many years ago when one of his pack members died, Will grieved for months and months. He can't imagine grieving a lost child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he keeps texting whenever he has a free minute in hopes that Lucas enjoys the company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the next week rolls around, Will is more than delighted to see Lucas at his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Lucas smiles as Will steps aside to let him in. Will smiles back and closes the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. I’m about to make lunch if you’d like to help.” He says with a sweet smile. “Fish pie. Normally I’d use freshly caught fish but… I haven’t been able to fish.” Chuckles Will as Lucas kneels to greet his dogs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fish?” Lucas asks, looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Make my own lures and all.” Lucas smiles, pleased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to hunt. Well… I liked to hunt with Marcus.” He sighs sadly and stands up. Will can already see the tears lining his eyes as he picks up the tissue box and pulls one for Lucas, gently patting away the tear that trickles down his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not quite the same but… maybe one day when I’ve recovered, we can fish together.” Suggests Will, and Lucas immediately lightens up a little, the corners of his mouth turning up as his cheeks tint pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’d be fun.” Will smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me peel potatoes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weeks go by in a similar manner. Lucas comes by whenever he can, and they spend the day together. Lucas shares his memories of Marcus while Will dries his tears, and Will can only smile sadly at the hole in this man’s life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spend more time together. Perhaps Lucas is growing attached because he’s lonely. Or because Will holds a piece of his son. Or perhaps for an entirely different reason all together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, god…” Will hisses as they seat themselves on the couch, Heidi and Jack jumping up with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Will?” Lucas asks, brow creased with concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… scar itches.” He sighs. “They said it’ll itch for months, so I’m in for a rough time.” He sighs heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any cream for it?” Lucas asks as Will sighs in agony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Will leans over to the cabinet beside the couch and pulls out a tube. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas watches, face tinted red as Will undies his shirt, revealing the long, vertical scar that runs right down the centre of his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's well toned and muscular, with a little bit of softness at his tummy. Lucas assumes that's from being housebound for the last month or so. His hand caresses Heidi’s soft fur as he bites his tongue, trying to not look so obvious as he watches Will cover his scar and the surrounding area in cream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I touch it?” Lucas asks, before he can stop himself. Then, he realises what he’s asked and turns cherry red, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortified </span>
  </em>
  <span>at his audacity. Will blinks in surprise as he puts the cap back on the cream. “I’m sorry!” Blurts Lucas. “That’s… that was inappropriate to ask I’m sorry…” he shrinks back into his seat, hoping the pooch on his lap will help relieve some of the awkwardness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will chuckles softly. The man is so endearing. He’s awkward and not very sociable, from what Will can tell, yet he’s also the sweetest man Will has ever met. And yes, it’s a strange question, but Will doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>strange being asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns his body a little to face Lucas. Reaching out, he grasps Lucas’ hand and brings it to his chest. Lucas holds his breath as his fingertips trace Will’s scar, over the little bump and around the resented area. Will gently holds his hand as he flattens out his hand, and there, he feels it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears prick Lucas’ eyes as he feels Will’s heart beat under the palm of his hand. This heart once beat in Marcus’ chest, and now, in Will’s. He bites his lip, whimpering as his thumb caresses Will’s chest, shaking as tears slip down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will lets him keep his hand there as he caresses Lucas’ wrist. His efforts to offer comfort are redundant - he can never give back what Lucas lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will scoops Lucas into his arms and tugs him against his chest, leaning back on the arm of the couch as Lucas cries. His arms wrap around Lucas’ body and as soon as he feels that comforting warmth envelop him, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>sobs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas finally feels the tension he’s been carrying for weeks snap. He’s cried multiple times over the last few weeks. But this is the first time he’s had someone to cry to. Where he won’t be cold and lonely, with only Fanny to keep him company and dry his tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s hand runs up and down his back as he sits there silently, allowing Lucas to let it all out. He cards one hand through his hair, feeling the soft, ashy blond hair laced between his digits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will doesn’t keep track of how long they lie there. With anyone else, this would be out of the ordinary. Weird. But for some reason, Lucas just softens him. Everything about Lucas’ company is so well welcomed, even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>crying into his chest. Will quietly hushes him as he runs one hand up and down his back, the other cradling his head. His heart breaks for Lucas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh… it’s gonna be alright.” He murmurs comfortingly. Lucas chokes on a sob as he sniffles, and despite his anguish, Will can feel the tension leave his shoulders. It seems like Lucas hasn’t had the chance to have a good, fulfilling cry since the devastating loss of his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let it out, that’s it.” Lucas nuzzles into his neck as Will whispers in his ear. He cries until his throat is hoarse and his lungs ache and his head hurts. Eventually, his sobs pitter out into soft, hitched breaths as he hiccups, sniffling as his fingers dig into Will’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will sucks in a deep breath, and without even realising it, Lucas follows. So he takes another long, slow breath, encouraging Lucas to calm down and let his body relax. Will can feel Lucas’ heart race against his chest. Little by little, it slows down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t rush Lucas to speak. Even when Lucas’ cries cease, he simply lets him rest on his chest. His glasses dig into his collarbone, but Will doesn’t mind. He can feel Lucas’ breath brush his skin, warming his chest as the older man clings to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will reaches for the tissues on the side table and pulls a few out. Lucas lifts his head, and Will removes his classes to dry his eyes. This man is so soft, his eyes are sweet, yet only reflect damage and despair. Will longs to know how bright his eyes could be when they aren't clouded by grief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas sniffles as Will’s hand touches his face, brushing away his tears. He picks up an unopened bottle of water from the side table and cracks it open, gently holding it to Lucas’ lips. He takes slow, steady sips. When he’s done, Will screws the cap back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry… I s-shouldn’t have…” Lucas hiccups. He lifts his head, afraid he’s already invaded Will’s space enough, but Will stops him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” He reassures with a comforting smile, encouraging Lucas to rest his head back on his chest. He's not good with words of comfort, so he can only lie there and pet Lucas’ hair. Lucas lets out a shaky sigh as his thumb brushes over the space around Will’s scar. He can still hear his heart beat, the faint </span>
  <em>
    <span>lub-dub </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his heart thumping against his ear. He focuses on it to keep himself grounded as he softens under Will’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m imposing.” Mumbles Lucas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're not.” Will says. “It seems like you’ve been grieving alone.” Lucas choked on a chuckle, snuffling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fanny has kept me company at least.” He croaks. “So I guess I’m not entirely alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dogs do provide a certain level of comfort that people can’t, don’t they?” Muses Will as he caresses Lucas’ back. Lucas lets out a soft hum of agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s still nice to have someone to talk to. Who can actually reply instead of just licking my tears.” Lucas says as a chuckle rumbles in Will’s chest, the feeling of it causing Lucas to blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can lick your tears away too if you want me to.” Will says jovially. “Then you'll have the full package.” Lucas lets out a soft snort of amusement, smiling softly as his face turns a deeper shade of red with Will’s comment. “You know… if you ever just want some company, or you just want to come and cry on my sofa… you can always come over.” Will offers. “I mean… it’s not like I’m going anywhere anytime soon.” He chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I came over every time I needed to cry I would be living on your sofa.” Lucas jokes with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I’m sayin’ is that my sofa is big enough for both you and Fanny.” Will says, his hand idly caressing Lucas’ hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Will…” murmurs Lucas. “You’re very kind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas comes over every weekend. They make lunch together, walk their dogs together, and make the most of each other’s company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They relax on the sofa, and Will opens his shirt to put cream on his scar. He notices the way Lucas stares at his chest and his hand as he gently massages the cream over his healing scar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s scar is blushed a soft shade of pink, a permanent mark on his chest. The incision where Marcus’ heart made home in Will’s chest. He’s happy that Marcus’ heart went to someone as sweet as Will. Someone who’s just as compassionate as Marcus was, someone who loves animals just as much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to feel?” Asks Will as he notices the glitter in Lucas’ eyes as he stares at his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not… it’s not weird?” Lucas bites his lip, hesitant to touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me your hand.” Will reaches for Lucas’ hand, resting the palm of his hand on his chest. Lucas can feel his nose turn red and his face heat up as he tries to fight back the tears threatening to line his waterline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When he was a baby, he used to be scared of the thunder and lightning. He’d lie on my chest and… and listen to my heart beat. It would help him sleep.” Lucas croaks, choking on a sob. Will gently pulls him forward, cradling Lucas’ head to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m not Marcus… but I don’t mind if you want to lie your head on my chest too.” Will says. “Treat it as Marcus returning the favour.” He smiles tenderly, pulling a soft chuckle from Lucas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of nice.” Lucas shyly smiles as he listens to Will’s heart pound in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Domestic, isn’t it?” Teases Will, just to watch Lucas’ face turn red. “I have a hospital appointment tomorrow.” Sighs Will. “They’re checking up on my heart beat, making sure it’s regular, checking my blood pressure and things like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need me to take you?” Asks Lucas. “Immunocompromised and all… you should avoid public transport or taking a taxi.” Will shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can drive, it’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me take you.” Insists Lucas. “Then you don’t have to worry about driving… and you’ll have some company while you wait.” Lucas can only smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll treat you to dinner as a thank you, then.” Cooes Will. “Take out, though, because I’m not supposed to spend too much time in public.” Lucas’ face tints pink, the apples of his cheeks warm as he nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date, then.” Will smiles back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas arrives with Fanny the next morning. He drops her off, leaving her in the company of Will’s pack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Will smiles as he opens the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Lucas smiles back, letting Fanny off her leash and into the house. “Ready to go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let me just fill their water up. I’ll grab a bowl for Fanny too.” Lucas smiles and watches as Will quickly fills the water bowls and gives each dog a cuddle and a kiss— Fanny included. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas can’t help but stare. Will is so good with animals… he'd make a great father. He’s considerate, too. Even while he’s fighting his own battles he still has time to worry about Lucas and care about him too. Lucas hasn’t felt that in a long time. When Will looks up and notices him staring, he smiles, eyes bright and smile wide. Lucas blushes, immediately pulling his gaze away shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Lucas asks when Will stands up from the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to the hospital is quiet, but far from uncomfortable. Lucas looks more nervous than Will is - when they get to the waiting room Lucas’ leg bounces up and down, as if he’s waiting anxiously for something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will supposed though, the last time Lucas was at the hospital, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>anxiously waiting for something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem nervous.” Will says. Lucas gives him a crooked smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I just associate hospitals with looming bad news.” Lucas admits with a wary smile. Will reaches over and grasps his hand, giving him a gentle squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just here for a checkup.” Reassures Will. “Standard procedure. You don’t have to worry about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Sighs Lucas. “I’m sorry, I’m supposed to be here to support you, not make you even more nervous.” Chuckles Lucas sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still appreciate your company.” Will reassures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will Graham?” The nurse calls. Will stands up and Lucas follows him as they enter a private room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas watches, worrying his lip between his teeth as Doctor Lecter carries out a series of tests. Will opens his shirt and lies back properly, taking a deep breath as the doctor holds the stethoscope on his chest. Lucas watches, imagines hearing his heart beat so loudly as the doctor hears it. He stares, almost longingly as he watches the heart monitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will sees the way he watches so intently. He grips the rail of the hospital bed, watching as the line on the heart monitor spikes at regular intervals. Lucas’ side profile is really beautiful. His nose is tall, his cheekbones high, his jawline sharp. Yet somehow, his features are still so soft. He’s stunning, simply put. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will thinks he might be falling in love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can he listen too, please?” Will asks. Lucas whips his head around to gaze at Will, his eyes pleading and wide, glittering with tears as he stares at him like a lost puppy. Will reaches for his hand on the rail, prying it off the metal rail and lacing their fingers together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I will be back momentarily.” Doctor Lecter swiftly leaves the room, leaving them alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do that.” Mumbles Lucas, face flustered as he tries to avoid Will’s gaze, his hand tight in his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to though, don’t you?” Will says, as if he sees right through him. When Lucas doesn’t respond, that’s enough of an answer for Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Will releases Lucas’ hand and hooks his fingers under his chin, guiding his face up. He brushes a strand of hair out of his face, watching as the blooming blush on his face deepens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas’ heart races in his chest as he stares back at Will, who seems to be staring at him with such a fulfilled look, soft eyes full of… adoration. He swallows thickly, his heart beating in his throat as Will smiles at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know—“ the hospital room door opens, and Doctor Lecter returns with another stethoscope in hand. Will gently releases Lucas’ hand and turns his attention back to the Doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please put this on.” He hands over the stethoscope and Lucas puts it on. Doctor Lecter takes the other end in one hand, his other hand feeling Will’s chest. Then, the chest piece touches right over Will’s scar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas’ breath hitches when that loud heartbeat pounds in his ear, so clear and so steady. His hand covers his mouth and tears well in his eyes as a rush of solemn nostalgia rushes over him. It feels like the first time he heard Marcus’ heart beat. When he wasn’t even born yet, when the midwife recorded his heartbeat for two excited parents-to-be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, it has really dawned on him. Lucas has lost it all. His whole family. It’s all gone, turned to dust. He and his wife split up years ago. But at least he still had Marcus. And now, the closest person he has to family is Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will, who keeps him company and lets him cry so freely and lets him rest his head on his chest just to feel a part of his son. Will, who welcomes him into his home so frequently and cooks with him and naps with him. Will, who has unintentionally stolen Lucas’ heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Lucas isn’t just crying over hearing Marcus’ heart beat. Now, he’s crying because Will is holding his hands and petting his hair and drying his tears and hushing him. And all Lucas wants to do is curl up beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get back to the car Lucas needs to take a breath before starting the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Will asks. Lucas nods, a soft smile on his face as he sniffles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Lucas feels Will grasp his hand. Their palms fit together so easily, it’s as if they’re two pieces of the same jigsaw. Will’s thumb brushes the space between Lucas’ thumb and forefinger while Lucas takes a deep breath. “I’m okay.” He reassures. Will’s hand leaves his as quickly as it came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we skip the takeout?” Lucas asks. “I want to cook instead… take my mind off of… this.” His voice trails off into a soft whisper as Will dries his tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can.” Will says. “I’ll make it up to you next time… still a date though?” He asks teasingly in an attempt to put a smile on Lucas’ face. Lucas splutters a laugh and smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s still a date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get home, lunch ends up not happening. Will collapses on the sofa, exhausted, and Lucas makes a move to the kitchen after petting Fanny, but Will grasps his sleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we wait to have lunch?” He asks. “I think we both could use a bit of rest.” Lucas smiles shyly, his face dusty rose as he nods and sits down beside Will. Will however, curls one arm around his shoulders and guides Lucas to lean against his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is nice.” Lucas utters, heart thumping in his chest more so now than ever, now that he’s more acutely aware of his growing feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s confusing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lucas lays his head on Will’s shoulder, he mentally tries to untangle the spaghetti that is his feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will is kind to him. Too kind, in Lucas’ opinion. And maybe Lucas has fallen for that kindness. Maybe it’s not the kindness he’s fallen for. Lucas can’t help but wonder if his feelings are genuine, or if they’re just because Will holds a part of someone so dear to him. He bites his tongue, brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas would feel guilty if later down the line he realised that whatever feelings he had for Will weren’t purely as a result of their bonding, and he can’t help but wonder what he’s feeling and why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t help that Will is so touchy-feely. Not that Lucas minds - he doesn’t mind a single bit. But when Will holds his hand and pulls him close and curls his arms around him, it doesn’t help Lucas think any clearer. Even now, when Will is fast asleep, he still has one arm curled around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay there for what feels like hours, until Lucas glances at the clock and realises it’s close to dinner. Gently, he frees himself from Will’s arms and quietly moves to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries not to think too hard about Will. Or more specifically, him and Will. But there's something so… special that they share that Lucas can’t ignore— and it’s not the heart in Will’s chest. At least, Lucas tries to tell himself it isn’t. Lucas doesn't spend his free time with Will just to bond with the man who received his son’s heart. There’s more to it than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what if there </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas slowly slices the vegetables, biting his tongue. His look is far away and his thoughts are definitely not on knife safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas can’t help but think that perhaps he clings to Will to feel closer to the son he lost. And maybe Will lets him because he pities him. That thought is perhaps even more heartbreaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants Will. At least, he thinks he does. But the only way he’ll know for sure is if he ever manages to let go of his son. And that, for the most part, seems impossible, leaving him stuck in limbo. He grips the knife, hand shaking as tears streak his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus meant so much to him. Lucas taught him how to walk, how to run. He taught him how to shoot and hunt. He helped him with his maths homework and helped him study. Nineteen years of that, all for it to fade to dust. Lucas doesn’t know if he could ever let that go after having it stripped from him. The knife clatters to the chopping board, startling Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will jolts up off the sofa and rushes to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucas—“ there, Lucas grips the edge of the counter top, head down as he sobs. Will’s heart breaks. Careful steps take him to Lucas’ side and he slides his arms around his body, pulling him close. His chest touches his back, and as soon as Lucas feels his warmth drape over him, he turns in Will’s arms and just cries. All Will can do is hold him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He runs his hand up and down Lucas’ back, hushing him softly as Lucas buries his face in his neck. One hand moves to cradle the back of Lucas’ head, his fingers carding through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What brought this on?” Will asks gently, making no move to free Lucas from his embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m confused.” Mumbles Lucas into his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what?” Lucas is hesitant to answer, silent for a few moments. He digs his hands into Will’s back, clinging to him as Fanny paws at his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I say it I can’t take it back.” Lucas croaks. “I want to be sure before I say it.” Will lets out a soft noise of acknowledgement. He feels like perhaps he knows what is on his mind already. Lucas isn’t difficult to read, especially for someone like Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s suffered a great loss, losing the only person in his life he really cared for. He’s bonding with someone who was part of the fall out, and now he’s struggling with conflicting feelings. Guilt, perhaps… or uncertainty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to be sure of?” Asks Will, encouraging him to open up more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I— I…” Lucas sucks in a deep breath, letting it through his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me.” Will reassures. “But if you want to, I’ll be here to listen.” That reassurance, that comfort Will provides him causes Lucas to let out another choked out sob. Will hushes him softly, holding him close as Lucas cries out his feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas’ thoughts distract him for the days to come. He finds himself thinking more and more about Will, trying to figure out how he feels and why. He can’t help but feel guilty for being attracted to Will. He’s so drawn to him and Lucas can’t figure out if it’s because he genuinely feels something for Will, or because he’s still clinging on to the part of Marcus that Will holds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spend so much of their time together, it’s almost as if Lucas has moved in part time. He comes over most days after work with Fanny. They cook together and eat together, then, Lucas stays for a while before going home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But on one particular evening, Lucas is especially exhausted after a long, emotional day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns up at Will’s doorstep sobbing after his ex wife had come by earlier to drop off some of Marcus’ things for Lucas to keep. And as soon as Will opens the door, he pulls the man into his arms and lets him just sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only been two and a half months. Will isn’t surprised in the slightest that Lucas is still grieving Marcus. So he holds him. He lets his hair and rubs his hand up and down his back as Lucas cries. There isn’t much Will can do other than comfort him. He’s become so much more than just the man who received Marcus’ heart. They’ve become friends. More than that, Will would argue. They’re each others’ only company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas ends up unintentionally spending the night, after falling asleep against Will’s chest. Will pets his hair as the clock strikes midnight. Even Fanny has made herself comfortable among his dogs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will would give Lucas the world if he could. He’d give him Marcus back if he could, even at the expense of the working heart in his chest. A man so kind, so gentle, so considerate, has lost everything. Will can’t even begin to fathom how that must feel. The world is truly cruel, when it strips everything of a man who deserves it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s something so serene about watching Lucas sleep. Maybe it’s the way his hair falls over his face, or the way his lashes flutter, or the way he lets out soft breathy snores. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas wakes up not long past midnight to find himself laying against Will’s chest. He sits up a little, flustered by the way Will caresses his hair. The man is staring at him, eyes soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice nap?” Asks Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep, it’s late and I should head back— what time is it?” Lucas rambles, but Will cuts him off with a soft laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s half past midnight.” Will says. “Fanny is already asleep, and it’s late. You may as well stay the night.” Insists Will. He makes no move to let Lucas go, as his hand continues petting his hair, his other arm still tight around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas glances up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-shouldn’t we move somewhere more comfortable?” Asks Lucas. “This can’t be comfortable for you.” He mumbles. His face is flushed red as he bites his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly comfortable here if you are.” Smiles Will. “The warmth is nice.” Lucas’ heart races in his chest as Will flashes him a flirty smile. “And the warmth would be even nicer if you stayed.” Will’s hand caresses his face and pushes a strand of hair behind his ear and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucas feels his heart skip a beat and it’s racing in his chest and Will’s hands are so warm and— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Will asks softly, hooking two fingers under his chin. Lucas trembles nervously as Will’s thumb caresses his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Will…” Lucas’ gaze drops, his brows creasing together as Will continues to pet his hair. Lucas sucks in a shaky breath. He wants to kiss Will, god he’s desperate to kiss him. But he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared. </span>
  </em>
  <span>God, he's fucking terrified. If he kisses Will, he can’t take it back. If he manages to sort out his feelings and it turns out he’s clinging to Will for the wrong reasons, he’d hurt Will and he’d feel guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please?” But when Will asks like that, his face inching closer, Lucas can’t resist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he leans up and Will catches his lips. Lucas lets out a quiet house as soft, plush lips brush his own, and Will is just so gentle. He’s so sweet, so patient, Lucas can’t help but cling to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he can’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not when he hasn’t figured out how he feels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, Lucas pulls back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He whispers, sitting up more. “I c-cant… not when… when I—“ Will lets him go, and Lucas doesn’t miss the flash of hurt that crosses Will’s eyes before he smiles. “I’m still confused.” And then it all makes sense. When Lucas was crying in the kitchen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>these </span>
  </em>
  <span>were the feelings he was confused about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Will asks, tentatively grasping his hand. “Why are you confused?” Lucas sucks in a shaky breath. He can feel tears begin to well in his waterline again as his throat tightens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t know if my feelings are genuine.” Mumbles Lucas. “I don’t know if my intentions are genuine or if I’m just holding onto my son and keeping what little I have left of him close.” He sniffles, cheeks falling down his face. Will brushes his tears away with his thumb, smiling pitifully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it helps… I think every part of you is genuine.” Will smiles softly. “From your smile to your soft heart. Every part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That might not be true, you don’t know that.” Lucas protests, voice breaking as he tries not to nuzzle into the hand against his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it wasn’t, you wouldn’t be here now.” Will says. “You would have gone home as soon as we got back from the hospital. You wouldn’t have stuck around to cook with me… spend mealtimes with me… walk our dogs together…” Will points out, thumb caressing his hand. “If you didn’t genuinely care for me you wouldn’t spend our evenings lying on top of me on the couch.” He chuckles. “You couldn’t do that if you didn’t feel something genuine for me.” Will smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel guilty.” Lucas chokes out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Will asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels… it feels like I’m trying to replace Marcus…” Lucas murmurs, but Will can only smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I sure hope you didn’t kiss Marcus the same way you kissed me.” Chuckles Will lightheartedly, in an attempt to lift Lucas’ spirits. Lucas lets out a sputter of laughter, sniffling as he smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t.” He reassures. “But… you know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Will sighs softly. “You’re not replacing him.” Will assures him. “And I’m not trying to take his place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. But I can’t help but feel like that.” Will brushes Lucas’ tears away again as he pulls Lucas’ hand into his own. “The person who received his heart comes into my life and— I feel bad for wanting him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t about Marcus.” Will reminds him. “This is about you. He says gently. “You don’t have to feel bad for wanting anyone— for wanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Because that’s not about Marcus, is it?” Lucas sniffles, trying to break their eye contact. “You see me for me, and I know you do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you look at me, what do you see?” Will asks, to which Lucas’ mouth falls agape, but he stares at Will with tender, hazel eyes as he gazes up and down at Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone kind.” Lucas says. “Someone sweet. He’s introverted, he’s hardworking, and he loves animals. He’s considerate and patient but despite all his good qualities, he’s been struck by bad luck.” Lucas says. “Even with his bad luck he smiles. He thinks about others.” Lucas swallows, the corner of his smile wobbling. “I wish I could give him everything he wants and more. But I see someone who deserves better than me.” Will’s heart breaks at how little Lucas thinks of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what I see when I look at you?” Will asks, stroking Lucas’ hands. “I see someone who struggles to accept love. He’s loving, oh so loving, but for some reason… he struggles to accept love.” Will smiles softly. “Maybe he thinks he doesn’t deserve it. Maybe he thinks he isn’t good enough. But I see someone who deserves the world and more.” Lucas can feel his smile wobble again as tears trickle down his face. “I see someone I want to make happy. I see someone I want to love, and I want him to accept that love from me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared.” Lucas croaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of what, baby?” Lucas almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>whimpers </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the pet name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to later realise that this wasn’t… wasn't real and my feelings weren’t real.” Lucas can barely utter the words, and they come out as a mere whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worried about that.” Will says hurriedly. “Because I know your feelings are real. I know they are.” Lucas still looks a little hesitant, but Will can see the glimmer of want in his eyes. “You indirectly gave me your son’s heart when you opted to donate his organs.” Will reminds him. “Will you give me yours, too?” Lucas clenches his jaw to stop the tears from falling down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you already have it.” Chokes Lucas. “That’s why I’m scared.” Will can only smile as he holds Lucas’ hand and pulls them once again, chest to chest. He brings their faces together, until Lucas’ nose brushes his and their foreheads touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you again?” Lucas lets out a weak noise, face flustered as his heart gallops in his chest. “You’re very kissable.” Chuckles Will. Lucas hesitates, mouth gaping open as if to speak, but no words come out. “You can say no.” Will reassures. “You can say no, and I won’t mention it again if you don’t want me to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re very kissable too.” Squeaks Lucas as Will cups his face. His breath ghosts over Lucas’ lips as Will leans in a little closer, and once more, Lucas is weak to him. So he seals the gap between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will steals his breath away. His lips are so plush, so soft, Lucas doesn’t want to let go. He lets out a soft whine, lips parting as Will’s tongue runs over the seal of his lips. A shaky hand grabs Will’s shirt, clinging to him. But quickly, Lucas has to pull away, face red and panting as a chain of saliva connects their lips. Will licks it away before kissing him again, just a chaste kiss to his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas is so out of breath he feels his head going dizzy, spinning as he rests his head against Will’s chest. “You’re beautiful like this.” Will whispers as Lucas’ fist tightens in his shirt, the praise tingling down his spine. Will’s hands run up and down his back, over his hips, and they inch down ever so slightly to the curve of his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Will…” Lucas lets out a soft gasp at the feel of Will’s hands, but he pushes his hips back, feeling the warmth of Will’s large hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby?” God, Lucas doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to that pet name. It just sounds so good tumbling from Will’s lips, coupled with a slight southern drawl. His heart won’t stop racing. He’s so nervous, adrenaline rushing through his body as he tries to relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Lucas leans up to kiss him again. Will welcomes it with a smile, letting out a contented noise against Lucas’ lips. Lucas loosens, looping his arms around Will’s neck as Will squeezes his ass, pulling another soft moan from the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cautiously, Will’s hands slide up under Lucas’ shirt, feeling the way Lucas shivers under his hand, but relaxes quickly. Lucas can feel himself grow hard between them, especially when Will pushes his thigh between Lucas’ legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh…” Lucas gasps, pulling back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I take you upstairs?” Will asks against Lucas’ lips. Lucas is unsure at first, but then he feels Will’s knee pressing against his cock and god, he can’t help but grind back. He whimpers, biting his lip. “Is that a yes?” Chuckles Will, to which Lucas timidly nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pushes Lucas down into the mattress, towering over him. He can’t help but stop and admire the blush on his cheeks, his chest already heaving with each breath— and they haven’t even done anything yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really adorable, you know that?” Will chuckles, cupping his face. “Especially when you look at me like that… eyes wide and bright behind your glasses… face red…” he sighs tenderly, thumb brushing his cheekbone, “there’s something so special about seeing you like this.” Will doesn’t miss the way Lucas shudders and whimpers under his praise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems like no one’s treated you right for a long time.” Will sighs sadly, pushing some hair out of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… it’s been a while.” Whispers Lucas. “I haven’t… had anyone for a long time.” He says. “Let alone someone who…” Lucas swallows thickly, “someone who actually wants me.” Will’s heart breaks. He was right. Lucas hasn’t had someone to love him in so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you.” Will declares. “I want every part of you that you’re willing to give me.” Lucas lets out a whimper. He sucks in a breath, biting his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give it to you.” Lucas whispers, heart beating so loud in his chest he’s sure Will can hear it. Will lets out a sigh of relief. The smile on his face is ethereal - Lucas has never met anyone so beautiful. Will leans down, catching his lips in a kiss as his hands roam up and down Lucas’ shirt, and passed his hip and down the side of his thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits back up and doesn’t waste a single second before undoing the buttons of Lucas’ shirt. And god, as soon as he undoes the first three buttons, Will is greeted by the cutest sight of Lucas’ red chest— he’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chest blusher. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will pushes the shirt off Lucas’ shoulders and just admires his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You blush from your chest.” Will says, splaying a hand out on Lucas’ chest to admire his blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make fun of me for it.” Murmurs Lucas, to which Will chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Will reassures him. “It’s cute.” Before Lucas can protest, Will kisses down his chest and carefully slides his hands under the waistband of Lucas’ trousers. He’s already hard under his jeans, and Will can’t help but touch. Lucas preens, gasping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I?” Lucas nods, and swiftly, Will frees him from his jeans and his boxers, leaving Lucas naked and flustered. His cock throbs, erect and pink and leaking already— Will can’t help but smile. Lucas averts his gaze away, squeezing his eyes shut, and it's so painfully obvious how unused to affection Lucas is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Will takes his time. He kisses down his jaw and neck, pulling quiet noises from Lucas. His lips brush Lucas’ collarbones before he moves down, nosing at the soft fuzz of his chest. Lucas preens as Will kisses down his chest, right to the V of his hips. He feels his cock pulse again, his thighs trembling as Will’s breath ghosts over the trail of hair between the V of his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Will…” he gasps, reaching down to tangle his fingers into Will’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want, Darlin’.” Will croons, but Lucas is already beyond words as he bucks his hips and lets out a quiet whimper. Will wants to tease him a little more, but he relents, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh—!” Lucas moans, his toes curling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like that?” Lucas nods his head, ashen hair fanned out on the pillow. Will continues, kissing and licking and sucking up and down his length as Lucas’ hand tightens in his hair. He seals his lips around the tip of Lucas’ cock and sucks, before lapping you and down the length. Pulling back, he presses kisses to the soft skin of his sac, revelling in the mewl it pulls from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will! Will, please… a-ahh…” Lucas spreads his thighs more, much to Will’s delight. Gently, he tugs apart his cheeks and presses the pad of his thumb against his rim. “Nngh—!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Will asks, rubbing softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… yeah…” Lucas pants, pushing his hips back. Will reaches for the bedside drawer and pulls out a half used tube of lube, which doesn’t escape Lucas’ attention. “Half used?” He muses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, I’ve spent a lot of nights thinking about you.” Chuckles Will, popping the cap open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait—“ Lucas grasps Will’s wrist to stop him. “Can I undress you?” Will smiles, putting down the lube. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m all yours.” With a shy smile, Lucas sits up. Shaky hands undo Will’s buttons and push the shirt off his shoulders, revealing the bare chest he’s become so familiar with. He takes a moment to take his eyes up and down his bare chest, gaze lingering on the pink line of his scar before his hands roam down to Will’s jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will shuffles out of his jeans and underwear, leaving himself just as naked as his lover. Lucas’ heart races in his chest. Now, he’s seen all of Will. And every single bit is just as beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See something you like?” Teases Will, which pulls Lucas from his daze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I— I didn’t mean to stare I just—“ Will cuts him off with a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stare all you want, baby.” Will encourages, picking up the lube. “May I?” With another timid nod, Lucas spreads his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will takes his time opening Lucas up. He works his digits in one by one until he’s worked three in - Lucas has already come once, his cock twitching as it fills again. Tears of pleasure stream down his face, ones that Will kisses away with pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My little crybaby.” He teases, prodding at Lucas’ prostate as Lucas pouts and lets out a soft mewl. He goes to protest, to complain at Will for teasing him, but his words get cut off by another moan as Will’s fingers spread and traces the sides of the nub of nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Will… Will, please… please…” It’s been at least half an hour. Will can feel how much more relaxed and loosened he is, despite the sheer embarrassment that flushes his chest. Part of Will wants to make Lucas beg more - He's irresistibly adorable when he’s needy, he's come to discover. Will never would have imagined Lucas to be so vocal and eager, yet timid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slips his fingers out and pops open the lube again. Lucas holds his breath, biting his lip as he watches Will smother his cock in lube. His heart beats loud in his chest, nervousness crawling under his skin. Will leans over him, lining up his cock to just brush the rim. Lucas has never been more nervous in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Asks Will. “We can stop, if you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine…” Lucas breaths. He pulls Will down gently, looping his arms around his neck, clutching tightly as Will pushes in. He lets out a soft whimper, his rim instantly tightening in an attempt to force the intrusion back out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh… relax for me.” Cooes Will. Lucas lets out a slow breath as Will pushes in, mewling at the stretch. It isn’t painful, more like a dull ache. But Lucas swears he can feel it deep in his belly. “There we are… you're doing so well…” encourages Will, and the praise sends a shiver down Lucas’ spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas grips onto Will, trying his best to relax as Will sinks in all the way to the hilt. “Ahh…” Lucas croaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?” Asks Will, to which Lucas shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… just aches a bit.” He pants. Will holds his position as Lucas pants against his neck, allowing him to adjust patiently. “W-Will…” he sniffles into his neck, letting out a shaky breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh… it’s alright…” Will croons soothingly in Lucas’ ear. Lucas gives a gentle roll of his hips, and Will takes that as his cue to move. So he pulls out, ever so slightly, and pushes back in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas lets out another stifled moan against Will’s shoulder, but rolls his hips again, encouraging him to keep going. Will kisses his face, rocking his hips gently. Even with his slow pace, the pleasure is overwhelming. Almost too much. Tears line Lucas’ eyes as they move in tandem, the pace slow and gentle, yet it has Lucas’ head spinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ahh, Will… Will, please… I’m c-close…” Lucas’ bottom lip trembles, his breaths picking up as he pants, arms shaking as he holds on to Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already?” Chuckles Will sweetly, kissing Lucas’ lips and brushing their noses together. “My sweet Lucas.” He cooes, finally able to make use of the many pet names he has formed in his head for Lucas. Lucas lets out a quiet noise, his cock throbbing as his ass ripples, the muscles massaging Will’s girth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will’s pace picks up just a little, his cock burning Lucas’ sweet spot, but it’s enough to tip him over the edge. Lucas comes, trying his best to keep quiet as his body shakes and his cock spurts, completely untouched. He holds onto Will so tightly that Will is almost certain he will have bruises on his shoulder blades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hushes Lucas, working him through his orgasm as he chokes on a moan and comes with him. Lucas lets out a sob of pleasure, his hips jerking and toes curling as Will comes inside him. It’s so overpowering. Lucas cries as orgasm continues to wrack through his body, the trail of Will’s pubic hair brushing the underside of his cock as Will’s gentle thrusts slow to soft rocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the haze of their orgasm fades, Will realises Lucas is crying. From pleasure or just the sudden change in </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>recently, Will isn’t sure. But he turns onto his back and tugs Lucas on top of him. They’re still lodged together, but neither of them seem to mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will lets him cry to his heart’s content, hushing in his ear and holding him, calling him down as he cries. When Lucas’ breaths slow and his tears simmer down, Will lifts his head and brushes away Lucas’ tears to see a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Asks Will. Lucas nods, sniffling as he smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a lot, is all…” his breaths are still shaky as he lets the rest of his tears leak down his face. Will kisses them away. “My little crybaby.” He chuckles sweetly, causing Lucas to blush. “We should shower.” He makes a move to pull out, but Lucas clenches around him and whines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait…” Lucas quietly mumbles. “Not yet…” he whispers, “don’t… don't let me go yet.” Will’s heart soars as Lucas clings to him, desperate for the contact. Will’s hands roam up and down Lucas’ bare back, his fingers tracing the bumps of his spine and the crevices of his muscle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you go.” He reassures softly as Lucas gets his fill of cuddles. His ear rests over Will’s heart, the beat and the rhythm calming Lucas down as his eyes flutter shut. It’s already so late at night - coming to two a.m. Rarely ever does Lucas sleep this late. His body feels heavy with fatigue, but he doesn’t want to miss a moment of Will holding him in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will can see the way Lucas’ eyelids fall heavy, as he struggles to keep his eyes open. “Close your eyes.” Will says softly. “You’re tired.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.” Mumbles Lucas. “I don’t want to wake up and find you’ve… you’ve gone.” He says shyly. Will lets out a soft laugh and smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The house is mine - where would I go?” He muses. “Besides, I can’t move when you’re on top of me.” Will smiles, to which Lucas pouts. “Go to sleep, I promise I’ll still be here when you wake up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Lucas lets himself drift off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for the first time in what feels like years, he sleeps contentedly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to check out my <a href="https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai">Twitter!</a> where I tweet ideas and talk about pussy and sometimes write those ideas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>